


Your Time is up, I'll tell you Why

by Maddiemichelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Protective Tony, Rating: NC17, Sassy Harry, Too many tags to name, lotsofmushy, m/m - Freeform, male on male love, older/younger, sexsexsex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddiemichelle/pseuds/Maddiemichelle
Summary: Harry's come into a creature inheritance. Turns out, his mate can be a muggle, though, his mate isn't just any old normal muggle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with new stories. I'll be working on an ipad/iphone, so pardon the smelling mistakes. I'll be starting new stories, but I'm also going to finish my other stories, so don't worry about that.  
> Now, off to my Harry Potter and Tony Stark story.

     Harry James Potter stared out of his window, waiting and hoping to see a familiar black SUV pull up. Not yet, though, not yet. He had sent his mate a text message an hour earlier, so hopefully he should be there soon. He tossed his phone into the hiding area that he used to keep important things out of his relatives reach. He knew that the man was coming as fast as he could, but he wasn't sure that the man would make it in time. He shuddered to think what would happen to him if Tony didn't make it there in time. He gave a little wince at that.

 

     His uncle Vernon had blown up once he had gotten home, his company had lost the deal with Stark Industries. Honestly, he had to grin a little at that, it wasn't like it was his fault. Okay, well, maybe it was just a tiny bit his fault but it wasn't enough of his fault for his uncle to nearly beat him to death. His uncle always seemed to lose it with him. And his fat arsed cousin would join in. Seriously, what was wrong with people?

  

   Harry had at least four ribs broken, possibly even five ribs but he wouldn't be sure until Tony got there and took him to have a look over by a doctor. He had his own on call staff, after all. They were normally used on the Avengers and when Tony accidentally injured himself in his lab. When he got to the tower, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that his mate was safe. No matter how many runes he had to draw and activate, no matter how long it took, his mate would be safe. He knew that he had a concussion, a broken collar bone, he had broken it enough times to know what was the matter, he also had several lashes on his back and on the back of his thighs. He wasn't sure how he was going to sit down in Tony's car. He probably had internal bleeding from where Dudley kicked him multiple times but he was too sure of anything at this moment. All he knew right now was that his magic was trying to correct the damage that his uncle and his pig of a cousin did to him. Of course, his bitch of an aunt just stood by and told them not to get any blood on the carpet because it was very difficult to get it out without the use of bleach. Typical.

 

   His uncle would be home any minute and Harry knew, Harry knew that deep down in is bones that if his uncle made it there before his mate then Tony would be burying his boy. He could actually feel it down in his soul. He knew. He nearly trembled at the thought of dying by his uncle's hands.

 

   Harry was too lost in his thoughts to notice a black SUV that pulled up to his aunts and uncle's home.

 

********************************************

 

 

 

   Tony was jingling his leg impatiently as Happy drove towards the home that housed his little mate. Housed. Not his home. Tony knew that Harry wasn't welcomed in his aunts home and he hated every single moment that Harry was staying there. It had been nearly eight months since he'd first met the green eyed teen. Something about the green eyed teen intrigued him, made him want to know anything and everything about the teen. It was a very odd thing for someone like Tony. He would sleep with them once, maybe twice if they were a good enough lay, but he never talked to them about their lives, about their hobbies, or things that they enjoyed. But Harry... He was so sweet, so shy and self conscious. Tony didn't understand why until he had met the Dursley's.

 

   It made his blood boil when he finally got the truth out of Harry. It made him sick to his stomach that someone could do that to a child, let alone their own flesh and blood. He remembered the first time that they made love and his little love almost refused to take his shirt off before relenting. He knew that Tony wanted to see him, wanted to see all of him. No hiding. He had told Tony that he didn't want him to know about that part about him just yet but he ended up breaking down before he told Tony everything. From magic, to his so called friends, about his god fathers, school and finally his family. How his uncle and cousin would try and beat the magic out of him. Oh boy, did they try. He also told Tony about the starvation and how every new year at school, he had to relearn how to eat as much as he did towards the end of the school year. He told him about how his aunt would complain about the blood and after his beating, his uncle would stand over him as he cleaned it up and if it didn't come up then he would get an even worse beating. What made Tony angry though, was the lies that the Dursley's told about Harry and how the neighbors looked down upon him and blamed him for things that his cousin did. No one even bothered to learn the truth, they just let it go on and ignored the cries from a broken and abused little boy. It was infuriating.

 

   Tony had been in a meeting when his cell phone went off. He tried to ignore it, he had promised Pepper that he would be on his best behavior and that he would pay attention and not even mess around on his phone like a good little boy. He smirked slightly as he glanced at his phone after the fourth text and saw that it was Harry. He quickly looked at the message, his heart aching slightly. **_"Hurry. Privet Drive."_**

 

  He jumped up, almost knocking his chair down in the process. "Excuse me gentlemen, but I'm afraid that I'm going have to cut this meeting short, I apologize but it seems  that an emergency has come up and I have to see to it. " Tony darted out of the conference room with Happy on his tail. He wouldn't admit it but getting that message sent him into some kind of panic. He needed to get his thoughts together before he met with Harry's family. "Privet Drive, number 4, Surrey. Hurry, Hap, it's an emergency."

 

 

***********************************************

 

   The car pulled up to a house with a pristine lawn that he knew that it was Harry that kept it that lush and green and well fed. Hell, even the grass is fed better than his life mate. Pretty fucked up if you asked him. He sighed before he got out of the SUV and made his way down the walkway and knocked on the door. He didn't send a text message back to Harry because he didn't want anyone to know that he would be showing up. Just in case they found his phone.

 

   He took a deep breath then proceeded to knock. Harry was of age, he had been for a few weeks, so he was hoping to get in and get out in a timely fashion. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be as simple as grabbing his boyfriend and leaving without anything being said.

 

   The door opened and appeared a woman with horse like features, a long neck, and she happened to be very thin. This was Harry's aunt Petunia. She looked at Tony with narrowed. suspicious eyes and turned her nose out at him. Well then. "Yes?" She asked somewhat sharply. The sound of her voice made him very tense. He had no idea how Harry could deal with someone who had a voice like hers.

 

   How charming. "Hi, yes, my name is Tony Stark-" Here, he could see recognition, her eyes growing wider and wider with each passing moment. "I'm here about-" Just as he was about to say Harry's name, she interrupted him. Oh yes, this was becoming very annoying. He just wanted to get his boyfriend and leave for Christ sake. 

 

   "Oh! Oh, come on in. How about some tea? Or coffee? I know how you American's love your coffee. Whom were you looking for?" The lady shook her head as Tony stared wide eyed at her. "Oh how silly of me, you must be here for my Dudders." She said in a somewhere laugh, though it came out very breathy.

 

   Tony was about to say something when the door was thrown open. "Mum! I'm starving, what do we have to eat? I need something bigger than a small snack." Asked one of the largest teens that he had ever seen. Seriously, how did someone that age get so large? Hot damn, the kid was huge but he wasn't as big as the whale behind him. He grimaced slightly when he realized that these two were the ones beating up on his mate. 

   He was beyond annoyed. Did these people not have any manners? "Excuse me, could you please tell me where H-?" He was about to say Harry's name before he was interrupted. Yet again.

 

   "Who in the blazes are you?" The whale thundered, causing Tony to lift an eyebrow up at the beast of a man. Really, was the guy that big of an idiot? Apparently so.

 

   "Vernon dear, don't you recognize him? He's Tony Stark. He's here for our Dudders." Petunia started to say before she was cut off. 

 

   "Actually, I'm here to pick up Harry. So could one of you go and get him?" He paused for a second before adding, "please." He decided that he would go for the polite route. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. He actually hoped that it wouldn't this time. He wanted to have a go at them.

 

   Harry's uncle turned an ugly shade of purple and he looked like he was about to have a fit. He was surprised that the man hadn't already had a heart attack.

 

   "There is no one here by the name of Harry Potter!" Tony had to wipe the spittle off of his cheek. How gross.

 

   "I never did say the name Potter. How very curious that you know his last name yet he doesn't live here." He crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at the large man in front of him.  "Now. Tell me where Harry Potter is." He turned when he heard foot steps coming down the stairs at a slow pace.

 

************************************************************

 

 

   Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he heard loud voices coming from downstairs. He closed his eyes tightly: resigned to his fate. His uncle was home and he knew that this would be his last night on earth, alive. How in the hell was Tony going to handle his death? How would his god fathers react? He took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly, only to be comply shocked.

 

   "Wha-?" Harry just stared outside. He couldn't believe that his mate made it there just in time. He couldn't believe it. Potter luck once again. Thank Merlin for small miracles. He also knew that his cousin and his uncle were in the house, too. He could do this, though. He could face his tormentors, his abusers. The people who were supposed to love him, to protect him, to guide him throughout life and to keep him safe. He steadied himself and put his shrunken trunk in his pocket before he made his way downstairs, to Tony, towards freedom. 

 

   "I'm right here, Tony." Harry stepped down each step carefully but his clothes rubbed up against the new and raw slashes on his back and on the back of his thighs. Damn, why did he only have jeans to wear?

 

   Tony turned his attention towards the boy who had spoken on the stairs. His jaw dropped when he saw the state in which Harry was in. Harry gave him a slight smile. He tried to relay that he was fine, that he was alive. He knew how bad he looked. He was just lucky that he didn't feel as bad as he looked. If he did, he wouldn't have even made it out of his bed. He continued to smile at Tony then held his hand out to his handsome mate. Merlin, how did he get someone as handsome and as sexy as Tony Stark. The man was a panty dropper for sure. Only now, his underwear were the only things dropping around a naked Tony Stark.

 

 

*******************************************

 

 

   For the first time in a long while, Tony was speechless. He couldn't believe the damage done to his mate. From his fat fuck of an uncle and cousin at that! His boyfriend, his mate, his entire world, the most important thing/person in the world to him looked horrible. His left eye was almost completely swollen shut and he had black and blue bruises covering every inch of the skin that he could see and that wasn't much skin. His bottom lip was busted, too. He was almost scared to see what his boyfriend looked like under the long sleeved sweatshirt and jeans. He was also leaning against the wall for support. Tony snapped out of it when Harry held his hand out to him. He took a deep breath and gave a smile towards the younger male. He took his hand and laced their fingers. "Baby..." Tony whispered before he pulled Harry close then frowned when his mate tensed up. He pulled back then looked at the Dursley's before giving his little love's hand a gentle squeeze.

 

   "I will deal with you three later. But for now, I will be taking Harry with me. He will never step foot in this house again. You'll be hearing from me later, though." He said with a malicious smirk. No one hurt those he loved and got away with it. He would have to plan, he would have to talk with the others.

 

   "Come on, my love. We'll be out of England by tomorrow. For now, let's just go and lay down and get some food into you." Tony glared darkly at the whale when he tried to speak.

 

   Harry just nodded and pulled his mate's hand close. "That sounds so good to me. I-I need a shower. They haven't let me shower since returning, only the hose, if I'm lucky." He mumbled and crawled into the back of the SUV.

 

   "No worries, love. I have a doctor waiting and I can even help you with the shower." Leered Tony.

 

   Harry just shook his head and smiled at his mate. "You're always welcome to join me, Tones." He said lightly and blushed before he laid his head down onto Tony's lap.

 

   "Close your eyes, baby. I'm here, I have you, you have nothing to worry about, I've got you." The older male ran his fingers through the teens raven locks. "Take us back to the hotel." He said and leaned his head back, his eyes closing too.

 

   "Right away, Mr. Stark." Happy murmured and drove off, leaving a concerned and angry Vernon.

 

 

 


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there.

   Harry slowly opened his eyes and let out a soft groan Where was he? He turned his head to the right then frowned. Oh yeah, now he remembered. Tony had rescued him from his aunt's and uncle's home. His prison for 17 years.

 

   "Hey now, green eyes. Everything is okay now, I promise. How about you sleep for a little while longer? It's three in the morning. You've been out of it for hours." Murmured softly as he rested his hand on Harry's shoulder to get him calmed and relaxed again. "You passed out as soon as the car started moving. The doctor came and fixed you up. He put stitches where he could and gave you some antibiotics as well as something for he pain. Really strong stuff, too," Tony frowned at that. "We'll go to the wizarding area before we leave for home. Get you some medicine and go see the goblins."

 

   Harry frowned slightly and rubbed his face. He really didn't like the foggy feeling that went with the medication given to him. Once he had processed what the older man said, he nodded then yawned quietly. "That sounds like a good plan. I'll put a glamor over us so that we won't be recognized. You'll want to take out a large amount of cash for Gringotts. You'll get excellent interest rates. Plus, I just want you to have some money in there. I'll be taking out some money to put into whatever bank that you have most of you money in." Harry mumbled and looked over at his mate, whom was laying beside him in bed. He turned on his side and laid his head onto Tony's chest, just listening to the arc reactor quietly swirling. He grinned when he felt Tony's arms wrap around him in a tight grip. "I'll go and see a medi-witch and get most of these injuries that I have fully healed. I won't go shopping until we get home, though."

 

   Tony just chuckled when Harry's voice got softer and softer. "Whatever you want, baby. We'll figure everything out when you've had enough sleep. I've got you, you can rest peacefully now. Go to sleep, my love. I'll be following right behind you." Murmured Tony. He lightly rubbed his thumb against the exposed skin on Harry's side. He smiled softly to himself before following his boyfriend off into dream land.

********************************************

 

   Tony walked into the bedroom, a trail of steam following behind him. He was going to wait for Harry but he decided against it. His little love was still fast asleep in the middle of the bed. He grinned to himself and began to get dressed. They had a long day ahead of them. He threw on some slacks and a white buttoned up shirt before he sat down on the bed beside Harry. He then rested his hand on the younger male's shoulder. "Wake up for me, love. Open those pretty green eyes for me."

 

   Harry groaned and turned his head to the side to look up at his other half. "Hi," He whispered quietly with a soft smile gracing his lips.

 

   Tony chuckled quietly and bent down to give his boyfriend a kiss. If he could, he would kiss his little love all day, everyday. What could he say? Harry's kisses were addicting. Hell, everything about the young male was intoxicating. He really was a love stuck idiot. Not that he minded. If only his father could see him now. Harry was his everything after all. "Mmm hello. Did you sleep well?" He asked before he helped his mate into a sitting position. "We have many things to do today. We'll start out with a bath. No showers though, not yet anyways. You're not steady on your feet."

 

   "That's fine by me. Later though, before we go home, I'll need to write to Sirius and to Remus. And I'll need to have my new N.E.W.T.s score released and sent to Hogwarts to let them know that I'm all set and won't be returning this year." The raven said with a shrug and took Tony's hand into his and laced their fingers together.

 

   "Come on, let's get you washed up and dressed then we can get going and get back here at a decent time tonight." The older man helped the young raven up and helped shuffle him into the bathroom to get him bathed.

 

 

*******************************************************************

 

 

   Harry almost felt like a whole completely different person as him and Tony walked down the walkway towards Gringotts. Tony was carrying a suitcase with one million dollars in it to open up an account with the Goblin bank. He also had another 2 million dollars in the other two backpacks that he carried. One for him to open up a vault, one for his mate and future husband and the other one was for their joint account. Not that Harry knew that of course.

 

   "Let's get this done as quickly as we can. I want to get everything squared away before we go home. I want to make sure that your finances are all in order." Tony linked his arm through the raven's and entered the goblin bank. He led Harry over to a teller and waited patiently for the goblin to call for the next in line.

 

   "Next!" The mean looking goblin called out in a harsh, guttural voice.

 

   "Greetings, Master Goblin. I would like to speak with someone about my account holdings and to open up an account for my mate." Harry spoke softly and quietly.

 

   "Name?" The goblin, Keephook asked.

 

   Harry leaned forward and spoke in his quietest voice, "Harry Potter, Master Goblin, sir."

 

   The goblin looked at Harry before he looked at Tony. After a few moments, he yelled out in a language that Tony had never heard before. After Keephook spoke to a few goblins, he turned towards the two mates before speaking, "Follow me, young master Potter and Mr. Stark."

 

   Both Harry and Tony looked startled. How did they know Tony's last name? Eh, oh well, Harry knew that the goblins had their ways. The goblin walked up to a door that looked so sturdy, it looked like it would survive Tony's crew. He was too lost in his thoughts to notice Tony gently nudging him into the room after Keephook.

 

   "Mr. Potter. My name is Rapclaw and we have been trying to get a hold of you for years." The stern goblin said and lightly tapped his long clawed nails against the large black desk. "Would you care to explain why you haven't answered any of our owls?"

 

   Harry was flabbergasted.  He opened and closed his mouth a few times to get his get his thoughts straight. "Master goblin, sir, I'm unsure of what you're talking about. I haven't received any mail from Gringotts. Im unsure of everything at the moment. I only have one vault, my trust vault. I'm a tad bit confused as to what other business you have with me in that regard." Harry spoke softly yet confidently. He kept eye contact with the goblin the whole time he spoke. He had received a book that Sirius had put him in the know with how to deal with the goblin race.

 

   Rapclaw stared at Harry for a few moments before he pulled out a bowl and a dagger. "Cut your palm and bleed into the bowl, please."

 

   Harry did what his goblin manager told him to do. He winced slightly when his palm was cut. Tony grabbed the younger male's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

 

   Harry waited while Rapclaw gathered a special piece of parchment paper and poured the blood that was gather from Harry, onto the paper. They waited while the paper gathered information on Harry's blood. All Tony could do was watch in fascination.

 

   "Well, Mr. Potter, it seems like you are full of surprises. It makes me wonder if someone was keeping your heritage from you. Very curious, very curious indeed." Rapclaw murmured. "Take a look." He slid the paper over to Harry. Harry just looked at him like the parchment was going to bite him. He took a deep breath and pulled the parchment closer to him and began to read.

 

   His jaw dropped when he began to read the piece of paper. After staring at the paper for five minutes, he jumped because Tony grabbed the parchment from his hands.

 

   After Tony looked over the parchment paper, he sighed then looked over at Harry before he smiled at his beloved. "That changes everything." He said softly to the younger male.

 

   Harry nodded then smirked as he turned his attention back on the goblin. "Tell us what I need to do, Master Goblin Rapclaw."

 

 

***************************************************

 

 

   Harry slipped his hand into Tony's as they left Diagon Alley. The visit was very enlightening. Harry went over his finances and opened up a vault for Tony. Tony had surpised him when he opened up several vaults for them. It made the goblin in charge over their accounts very happy. He didn't think that he had ever seen a goblin's face look like that before. There were some things that were bothering him, though. Like why Dumbledore didn't tell him about his other vaults. At least the Durley's didn't know about the money either, otherwise they would have sucked him dry.

 

   After they got some shopping done, they went back to their hotel room and got everything packed for home and Harry threw his clothes that had been Dudley's in the trash can. Tony wanted to burn the offending clothing but Harry really didn't want to get banned from this hotel, he really liked it. Once they got everything packed and settled, he sent a letter to Sirius, one to Remus and one letting to the both of them, as a joint one. He wanted to make sure that neither of them worried about him.

 

   Harry was relieved when they finally boarded the plane. He just wanted to get out of Europe and be at Tony's home. His home now, too.

 

   "Green eyes," Tony murmured from the leather couch. Harry rolled his eyes when Tony started to pat his lap like an excited puppy.

 

   He just gave a chuckle and sat down on his handsome mate's lap. He leaned his back against Tony's chest and closed his eyes when the older man buried his face into the side of his neck. "Mmm. Missed you." He groaned when Tony lightly rubbed his facial hair against his neck and gave it soft kisses.

 

   "Missed you, too. So lonely without you there. I don't sleep well without you next to me. Never again." Tony mumbled into Harry's neck and pressed soft and loving kisses into the younger male's neck. He would never get tired of the man that was in his arms. He slid his hand under the raven's shirt and carefully caressed the skin there. The younger male's skin was always so soft, even with the scars that littered the male's body. This man was perfect in every single way to him. His flaws made Tony love him even more. It was still a little overwhelming to him at times, to love and care about someone so much. He wouldn't have it any other way.

 

   Harry raised an eyebrow when he felt Tony diffing around under his shirt. He waited a few moments before settling. He had learned that sometimes Tony just wanted to feel his skin. There wasn't anything sexual about it, though. It seemed to calm his older mate down, so he always allowed it, no matter what. "I know, love. It's been the same for me. I really don't like sleeping without you. No more, though." He said softly and closed his eyes, just taking in comfort from his mate. He was so relaxed, for the first time in months, he finally felt safe enough to sleep. He curled up a little on Tony's lap, his cheek resting against the arc reactor. He was so warm and felt so safe that he fell asleep in Tony's arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry groaned quietly and wiggled his body closer to Tony's. It had been a long time since he was this relaxed. He buried his face into Tony's chest and gave it a soft kiss. The past few days had been so damn busy. They got everything settled as soon as they arrived at the tower. They barely had enough time to eat and sleep. But now they finally had some time to themselves. Harry peaked out from Tony's chest and grinned shyly when he noticed that the older man was watching him. It made him feel so warm and so loved when he caught his mate looking at him like that. He let out a slight giggle, not that he would ever admit that he giggled, when Tony cupped his ass with his big, slightly roughed up, strong hands. 

Harry let out a quiet moan when Tony slid his hand into the back of Harry's boxers, his pointer finger running up and down his crack. "Please, Tony." He whimpered when his mate removed his hand from his boxers. "No, put your hand back." He mumbled and huffed.

Tony chuckled quietly and rolled over so that he was hovering over his mate. "I've got you, baby. Don't worry about nothing, I'll take care of you." He was about to pull off Harry's boxers when he stopped and frowned. "I-I didn't even think about it, it's been a very stressful few days," He paused in thought as Harry just stared at him, a bit confused. "Your glamor, my love. I know that you came into your creature inheritance, I felt it when you did. Scared the shit out of everyone that was staying in the tower that night." He chuckled at that. That night, when Harry turned 17, he had started screaming bloody murder, it didn't last long but it sure hurt. He had screamed so loud that it woke the whole team up. He was excited to see what his mate turned into. 

Tony let out a soft gasp when the glamor that the younger male was wearing faded away. He thought that Harry was gorgeous before, but seeing him like this, nearly shook Tony to his very core. Harry's hair lengthened, it became much more tame and looked very silky. He couldn't wait until he could run his fingers through that silky hair. His skin was almost without any imperfections to it, it also had a slight shimmer to it. It was mesmerizing to watch as it shimmered more when Harry moved. The most shocking thing was his ears and his eyes. His ears held a point to them and his eyes were almost glowing. He shook his head slightly when his Raven gave him a shy and unsure smile. He couldn't have that, not at all. He lowered himself back on top of his mate and settled between his legs. He was glad that he had quickly removed their underwear. He cradled the younger male's head between his forearms. "Harry, baby, you are stunning. That'll never change. God, you're gorgeous." He pressed his lips against Harry's, kissing him for all that he's worth. He tried to relay his feelings to this beautiful being underneath him with his kisses. This wasn't going to be hard and fast, but slow and gentle, loving.

Tony explored his beloved's mouth, tasting every inch of him, memorizing the taste of his Harry. Yes, he was a very possessive bastard but Harry didn't mind. With his hand on his mate's hip, he started sucking on his plump lower lip. He wiggled his hips, grinding his hard, leaking cock against Harry's. He smirked when the raven arched up into him. His little mate was always so responsive to him. He loved it. After he stretched his mate to accustom his size, he spread Harry's and gripped his member before he slowly entered the younger man. He felt Harry tense up but as soon as he did, he started dropping light kisses on the teen's neck. "Relax, love. I've got you." He whispered and slid deeper into his mate. His Harry was so tight and so hot. He was made for Tony. And Tony was made for him, literally. He let out a low moan when he was finally balls deep into the smaller man. He exhaled slowly and started rocking his hips back and forth. When Harry started to moan and claw at his back, he picked his pace up, hitting his prostate over and over again. The only sounds that could be heard coming from Tony's bedroom were panting and moaning, flesh slapping against flesh, and Harry Potter moaning out, 'Yes! More Tony! Tony, yes, yes, yes!'

Tony loved hearing his little mate's moans and cries of pleasure. "Right there, Tony!" Harry cried out. Tony's pace quickened and he buried his face into the side of Harry's neck, inhaling his smell. He groaned and brought Harry's legs around his waist and started really pounding into him. He shuddered as his mate tightened around his length. Holy hell, it was like heaven. 

Neither of them noticed when the air around the room started to get thicker and thicker, so thick that if others had been in the room then they would have had difficulty breathing. The two men also had a slight golden glow to them. At their peak, the room became enveloped in a thick white fog. Tony threw his head back and grunted as he came inside of his mate and caused Harry to orgasm, too. After they both came, they fell asleep. Neither of them noticed four multicolored bands that wrapped around their left forearms, with little squiggly lines under each of the bands. 

 

********************

 

The next morning, Harry was the first to wake up. He decided to take a quick shower and let Tony sleep in for a little while longer. After he finished showering, he glanced over at Tony while he quickly got dressed in a pair of boxers and one of Tony's shirts, an AC/DC shirt that had some grease stains on it. Tony had a less stained one but Harry loved this one the best. It had gotten stains on it when he and Tony had a little bit of fun in his lab. After he put his hair up in a messy bun, he went and started breakfast. He didn't care about his undressed state because Tony told him that he told his crew that this level was off limits for a few days. He started to prepare waffles with fresh blue berries, along with eggs, bacon, sausages, and fresh fruit. He knew that Tony normally just had coffee and a few donuts. Not today, though. As he was preparing the waffle batter, he let his mind wander. He couldn't believe that he was a mated man, he was married in the eyes of his race and of the creatures in his world. Now all that they needed to do was have a wizarding bonding ceremony and have a mundane ceremony. "Jarvis, would you play some music? Don't worry about waking Tony, though. He needs to wake up soon." 

"Very well, young master Stark." The A.I. said and started playing Dua Lipa's 'IDGAF'.

Harry grinned and swayed his hips, moving with the beat of the music and humming along with it. "'I see you tryna get to me, I see you beggin' on your knees,'" He sang and oiled up the waffle maker. Not many knew that he could actually sing, they also didn't know about his love for all things medical, being mundane or magical. They also didn't know that he could paint, draw, and sculpt pretty damn good as well. Though, not too many people knew the real Harry Potter. 

Harry gave a little spin and danced as he sang along to the song. "'No, I don't give a damn, you keep reminiscin' on when you were my man, but I'm over you, now you're all in the past," The music was apparently too loud because he didn't notice that h wasn't alone and it wasn't Tony or one of his robots. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Harry spun around so quickly that his neck cracked and he was faced with a tall black man with a leather trench coat and an eye patch. Huh. Nick Fury along with the rest of the Avengers, even Thor was there. And they weren't allowed in their apartment yet. Tony had been feeling very protective and very possessive of him lately. His mate wasn't even awake yet but his subconsciousness was searching for him. He would be awake soon. Oh boy, he was not going to be happy with any of these people who were n their living area right now, especially with how Harry was only in his sleep wear at the moment. 

When it registered that he was asked a question, he merely raised his right eyebrow at the question. Oh, this was going to be a hoot. He only hoped that Tony would hurry and wake up so that he could see what was happening first hand. "Excuse you, but you have zero authority to be asking questions. Now Jarvis, why have you let these people in?" 

"Sir, they over-rid my procedures. I was unable to stop them from entering." The A.I. said. 

Now that was a very big problem to Harry. Who did these people think that they were? This was his and Tony's space, this was Tony's tower, his building. These people were merely guests. Fury was about to speak when Harry cut him off. "And who do you think that you are? Coming onto a floor, one that Tony has forbidden anyone but him to enter for the next few days. Who in the fuck! do you think that you are, overriding the owners orders?" Harry was furious. This was his and Tony's time to spend alone, this was their private space for a few days. They just wanted a few peaceful days that they could walk around in nothing and have sex wherever they wanted. They just wanted some newly wed bliss-filled days. Was that too much to ask for? Well, apparently it was. 

Nick Fury gave Harry a look, one that he didn't like, not one bit. "We have important things to discuss with T-" 

Harry couldn't help but but he stared laughing. What an idiot. He stopped laughing just as fast as he started to, his eyes flashing a bright glowing green. A sign that he was very annoyed. He didn't even stop the leaking of his magic. "No. Look here, Nick Fury," His eyes glowed brighter and everyone, even Thor backed up. "This is my god damn home and how dare you come barging in when you all were specifically not to! This stops now. No more unannounced visits, no more over riding Tony's orders, no more putting all of this insane pressure on him! He doesn't have to do this, he doesn't have to house you guys and fund you guys, but guess what, he's doing it because he cares and he sees you people as his team mates, as his friends! This is his home, his building, his electronics, his everything. He owns it, he pays for it, it is his. No more of this shit. You maybe the director of shield and brought together the Avengers, but this is Tony and I's home. My word is law." He was practically radiating power, his skin was shimmering as was the area around him. 

Tony had heard the whole thing. He was so proud of his little mate. He was also feeling amazing because he finally had someone who put his needs and wants first ahead of any one elses. He stepped into the kitchen and came up behind Harry and proceeded to wrap his arms around the young man's waist. "You heard him. Now leave. We will be discussing this later." He said firmly and dropped a kiss on Harry's shoulders. 

Once everyone left, Harry pulled from Tony's arms and leaned up and placed a kiss on his mate's lips. "Breakfast is ready, my love. Blue berry waffles for you. I'll make some muffin's later for you to have." He blushed when Tony grabbed a waffle and took a big bite of it and moaned. He grinned to himself and started eating, too. 

 

************************************

 

Sirius Black was sitting in the lounge area in his bedroom, just staring at the fire. He didn't want to mingle, he hated the people in this house. The Weasley's, the Granger girl and the Order members just walking about his home, all hours of the night too. It made him so angry. There was 3 weeks left until school but Harry was coming tomorrow. He was going to make sure that he grabbed his boy and tell him everything. He almost fired off a curse at the door when Moony came barreling through it. He proceeded to to throw up every silencing and privacy spell that he knew. It took Remus a few moments before he moved to sit down beside his mate. "We have a few letters from Harry. One for each of us and one joint one. I was also able to see that the twins, along with Bill and Charlie got one, too. Let's read the joint one and we can read the others later." Once Sirius nodded, Remus began to read.

I Solomonly swear that I am up to no good, 

Dear Moony and Padfoot, 

I'm going to start off by saying that I'm fine, more than fine. I am fan-freaking-tastic. Honestly. I need to tell you about someone that I met back at Christmas break when I had to go with the Dursley's to America. The someone that I met, well, his name is Tony. I told him everything. Even my deepest, darkest, secretes, And I'm going to tell you that I'm with him now, in New York City, that is. In America. When I was with him over Christmas and Easter break, I found out that he totally gets me. Turns out, he's my mate! Surprise!!!! I'm mated. To a man. One that's older and has a lot of power and money. Oh yeah, he's a muggle. Kind of. Guess what? I know what I am. I am part high elf and part fae. Half and half. What a combination, holy Merlin. Tony, he loves it. The only thing he hates is that I have to wear a glamor when we go out. He's the best. I never imagined that I could have this. He's... He's my everything. I really hope you guys get along. Anyways, I love and miss you guys. I really hope that I see you two soon.

Love Prongslet, aka Bambi, aka Harry James Potter-Stark

 

Remus and Sirius stared at the letter for a moment before Sirius spoke, "Looks like we're going to New York City to see our pup and his mate." Sirius grinned roguishly at Remus. The only thing Remus could do was nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okokok, I want to make a deal with an author that has pretty decent writings. I cannot for the life of me find good Harry Potter/Clint Barton, Harry Potter/Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes fanfiction that is finished. Will someone PLEASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE write a multi chapter story with these pairings and make it like... A soul mate thing? Cause I found a Hp/Sr/Bb one called Potions accident or something like that and it was great but it wasNT FINISHED D; and it made me so dang sad. AND if there is someone who is willing to do this, I will return the favor and write a pairing/story of your choice. PLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEE. I am in needddd of these pairings. I'll be forever grateful to you and love you for everrrrrrr.


End file.
